


A Mini Cooper and a SUV

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never suggested anything before but....one of them drives a Mini Cooper and the other a giant SUV and they park next to each other in a parking lot. "blushes furiously" (jgs22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mini Cooper and a SUV

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...this one has been written three times, two times being a) absolutely stupid or b) having no logic whatsoever. I hope this version, which has been greatly inspired by 'Under the Hood' by NoxCaligo, is better.  
> Have fun, especially you jgs22  
> As i already said yesterday, i watched BotFA. For those, who have seen it, there is a one-shot i wrote as an alternative ending 'The Alternative' (yeah super-creative i know)

The day had started out bad. He had run out of coffee three days ago, but didn’t want to have his head bashed in with all those thousands of people running to the shop before Christmas, as if hell was going to break loose in a few days. Then his phone had died while he tried to call his mother to tell her, he would be coming on the annually Christmas dinner and had to use his work phone, which caused his boss to shout at him.

Then somehow a cat had entered through one of the opne windows, not only carrying in cold air, but snow and the little beast was running wild, causing the entire floor to run after that little shit. He had been scratched badly, so he was allowed home earlier. Now he sat in his car and was about to cry. A knock on the window startled him. A dark face hung there. Climbing out of the car, he realized, that the man was looking worried.

   “Are you fine?” He asked, leaning against the big SUV standing by the Mini Cooper.

   “No.” He said emotionally. “Everything is shit and that piece of crap calling itself a car is broken again!” He shouted angrily.

   “Thorin Oakenshield.” The tall man said, extending his hand.

   “Bilbo Baggins.” Shaking the offered hand somewhat calmed Bilbo.

   “I am car mechanic.” Mister Oakenshield said. “I could call my mates, so they can pick up the car. I can drive you to the garage.” Bilbo smiled broadly.

   “Thank you so much!” Mister Oakenshield nodded. While they drove, Mister Oakenshield called someone and told him, where to pick up Bilbo’s car. The garage they drove to was in the middle of a suburb, the exact suburb Bilbo lived in.

   “I live here, but I have never heard about this garage.” Bilbo said, when they left the car. Mister Oakenshield smiled.

   “This has been my grandfathers, but under my father it bankrupted sadly. When I had saved enough money, I reopened it with some of my family and some friends.” They had now entered the large garage, several cars all over the place. A young, blonde man walked over.

   “Uncle, the black Audi is finished, you can call that chick.”

   “She’s no chick.” A voice said from under one of the cars. “She’s a beauty.”

   “Kili we do not start relationships with our customer.” Mister Oakenshield said coolly and then turned at his nephew. “You call her, you will take over this one day.” The blonde walked off, not without shooting Bilbo a look.

   “Thorin, there has been a few calls, but I think Balin has taken them.” Said Kili from under the car and a brown head emerged from underneath. “A new customer?” He asked.

   “Continue your work Kili and stop getting distracted.”

   “Yes uncle.” The young man vanished.

   “Working with family is hard sometimes.” Mister Oakenshield confessed Bilbo, leaning in.

   “I heard that!” Kili shouted. But his uncle only snorted.

   “I guess so, Mister Oakenshield.” Bilbo said and smiled, imagining to work with Prim or Lobelia.

   “Please, first name, if this is acceptable.” Surprised, Bilbo nodded. “Well then Bilbo, I think your car is here already. We’ll have a look at it.” Walking to the end of the garage, Bilbo already saw the deep green of his car and he smiled happily.

   “Bofur, Dori go and help Kili, he seems to be distracted by flies already.” The two man nodded towards Bilbo in greeting, before they left. Opening the hood, Thorin glanced over it and then leaned in deeper.

   “Seems like the cooling water tank froze, probably some of the tubes are broken. No wonder at these freezing temperatures.”

   “But I put Anti-Freeze into it.” Defending himself, Bilbo looked inside too, though he didn’t understand a thing about cars.

   “It doesn’t matter how much Anti-Freeze you pour into it. At a certain degree nothing works anymore. But it will be a minor problem. We can fix in in no time.” Thorin slid out of his jacket, revealing only an old tank top with oil stains. He picked up a cloth and looked at Bilbo.

   “Do you have any pressing meetings?”

   “No, why do you ask?”

   “I can fix it in about, let’s say one hour. If you want to stay here, you can also go into my office, it’s warmer there.” But Bilbo shook his head.

   “It’s fine, I stay here if it doesn’t bother you.”

   “No, do whatever you want.” Thorin said smiling. He stared to unscrew something and Bilbo just watched. Though his hands were big, they were incredible gentle and Bilbo wondered, how he would treat his lover. Blushing hard, he looked down at his hands. Since quite a while, such a thought hadn’t crossed his mind. But Thorin, all taunt muscle and tattoos, stirred something in Bilbo.

The mechanic had countless tattoos, mostly complicated patterns all over his arms and back. Even through the fade fabric of his top, Bilbo was able to see the tattoos on his back. Without speaking a word, the hour passed by and then Thorin rose, face flushed from work and turned at Bilbo.

   “I’d say we should try if it works.” Thorin slammed down the hood, causing the car to shake a bit and slid behind the wheel. He turned on the engine and Bilbo sighed relieved, when the steady sound of the motor was purring.

   “Wonderful.” Bilbo got out of his car and smiled broadly. “Thanks so much.” Thorin smiled broadly and nodded.

   “I am always happy, when the customer is happy.” Grinning, the man whipped his hands on the cloth and then led Bilbo to his office. When they where in the small room, Thorin began typing at his computer. Unlike most garages, the office didn’t overlook everything, it was in the back, only one small window to overlook and empty parkin lot outside. When the copier spat out the bill, Thorin rose and handed the piece of paper over to Bilbo. Scanning it quickly, Bilbo pulled out his wallet.

   “Do you accept credit cards?”

   “Yes. Give me a moment to find the damn thing.” Kneeling down in front of a cupboard, Thorin dug for the machine. Bilbo stared shamlessly at the man’s ass and then looked away, when he felt his face flushing. “Here you go.” Thorin put the thing down in front of Bilbo. While the transaction was completed, both sat there in awkward silence.

   “Well then.” Bilbo said and rose, putting his wallet into his back pocket.

   “Here, if you need our help once more.” Thorin handed Bilbo a business card over and smiled. “See you.”

   “Yeah. See you. And have a nice Christmas!”

 “You too.”

 

When Bilbo was at his flat, still sitting in his car, he felt a piece of paper on the dashboard. Picking it up, he read a number. He had only recently cleaned the car, so the number…must he Thorin’s. Blushing hard, Bilbo stared down on the piece of paper and pressed it to his heart. He knew, he acted like a love sick teenager, but he felt just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> Have a wonderful 22nd of December (2 days to go until Christmas (and the big reveal))


End file.
